


In The Nude

by Lord_Writer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Writer/pseuds/Lord_Writer
Summary: Michelle Jones has never failed an assignment and she doesn't intend to start now.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	In The Nude

Michelle Jones was a skilled drawer. There was no question about it. Everyday she had her pencil, pen, or whatever writing utensil she had, to draw whatever was on her mind. 

Because of that, after she had left highschool, whilst the dream team which are Peter and Ned went to MIT to study nerd shit, Michelle naturally went to a college which focused on the arts and boy did she love it...not that she told anyone or showed emotion, gotta keep that resting bitch face on at all times after all.

There was only one problem with the college of her choice. If you missed a class trip which was vital for an assignment, you either had to somehow make it up in your own time, or fail the assignment. The latter Michelle had never done, or would ever do. 

Which brings us to her current dilemma, she had missed a goddamn trip to draw a model in the nude and she had two days to find a new model, draw said model, and submit her assignment before the deadline. Unfortunately, there wasn’t another opportunity to draw a model anywhere in the tri-state area for another week. Michelle felt as if the universe was conspiring against her right now if she was honest.

And so, left with no other choice. Michelle was currently standing outside the home of Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. Yep, this pasty faced nerd was Michelle’s last chance and by Odin’s beard she hoped he said yes.

Adjusting the straps of her backpack to try and settle her nerves, which didn’t work at all, Michelle raised her hand to knock, but before said hand could even make contact, the door opened causing Michelle to simply raise an eyebrow.

“Hey MJ,” greeted the curly brown haired teen who stood with the most innocent expression ever on his face. “What brings you here?”

“Do you normally listen for people at your door, Peter?” Asked MJ, arms slowly crossing as she stared at the web-slinger in front of her.

Red instantly stained Peter’s cheeks. “No, not normally, but I could hear a heart beating pretty fast from my room and came to investigate...you okay by the way? It’s still beating pretty fast.”

Shit. She had not accounted for Peter being able to hear her heart beating. Which was stupid of her, she had seen him use his enhanced hearing a million times before. “Stop listening to my organs working, perv!” Came her childish retort.

“What! No! I wasn’t actively listening, I just couldn’t help hear it…” finished Peter, lamely. Looking anywhere but MJ’s eyes.

“Whatever Web-Head, but yes, I’m a little stressed at the minute so my heart might be a little faster than normal. Something which I’m hoping you’ll be able to help alleviate.”

“Oh?” Said Peter, motioning for his friend to come in and guiding her to the living room. Not that she needed guiding with the amount of times she had been to the apartment, but Peter was ever the gentleman.

“May not home?” 

“Nah, she and Happy are out for the day, won’t be back till late tonight.”

“Cool, she seems to be happy with Happy,” said MJ, giving a small smile at her terrible pun, but it did cause Peter to chuckle.

“Yeah, she does. And if she’s happy, I’m happy.”

“That’s very mature of you Peter.”

“I’m a very mature man, Ms Jones.”

“Man?” Questioned MJ with a look of skepticism. “Okay Spider-Boy, whatever you say.”

Ignoring the jab to his spider honour, Peter quickly retrieved two cans of pop from the fridge and sat down opposite his longtime friend. “So MJ, this a social visit?”

Cracking open the offered can after a quick mutter of ‘thanks’, MJ took a long sip before answering. “Yes...and no.”

“Okay,” said Peter, taking a sip of his own drink, “what’s the no part then?”

Playing with the straps of her back pack out of nervousness, something which she would deny vehemently if it was ever mentioned in the future, Michelle proceeded to explain her problem, “I may have missed an art trip for college due to a previous family engagement and the next available chance I have to draw what we were supposed to draw is over a week away. But my assignment is due in two days' time.”

“Wow, didn’t think it was possible for you to miss an art trip,” snarked Peter good naturedly and ignoring the murderous look MJ threw his way. “So how can your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man help?”

“I need to draw you…”

“Draw me? Pssh, course you can, no biggie…”

“In the nude.”

MJ wished she had a camera right now, or at least her phone out in order to catch the look that was on Peter’s face after she said that. His eyes looked like something from an anime with how big they had become. 

“Yeah…” Said MJ awkwardly. “The nude part kinda changes things, huh?”

Peter, who had gone the same colour as his spidey suit, simply nodded in agreement.

“There’s no pressure, Parker. I know it’s a big fucking ask and believe me, I wouldn’t ask unless I was desperate and with my deadline to submit in two days, I’m pretty damn desperate.”

“I, uh...I was not expecting that, I’m not gonna lie,” stammered the embarrassed Peter. “But what are friends for if not the company and help in desperate situations amirite?” Asked Peter with a loopy grin which heightened his adorableness.

“You mean…” started MJ.

“Yeah, I’ll help you out MJ, but by Thor you owe me big time!”

“You have no idea what this means to me, Peter. You’re literally saving my butt here.” Said the girl honestly, gratitude lacing her voice as she opened her backpack and pulled out a sketchpad and some pencils

“Don’t worry about it, MJ. Now, how do you, um, wanna do this?” Asked Peter a little shyly.

Clearing her throat with another sip of her drink, MJ said, “where would you be most comfortable? 

“Umm...well if i’m gonna be, you know, nude…” Peter once again couldn’t help the blush that tinged his cheeks as he said that, “perhaps my room would be best. If that’s okay?”

“Of course, totally. I understand Parker. Don’t want your junk out in May’s living room, gotcha,” teased MJ.

“Wha...no, that’s not it. I’d just feel weird standing in here naked is all.”

“It’s fine, Peter. I’m just messing,” said MJ, reassuring the poor boy. “I’ll uh, I’ll wait here whilst you...undress.” Not even Michelle could stop the small tinge of red to colour her cheeks when she said that. Especially since this was her friend she was talking about, and apart from the videos of porn that she had seen (don’t judge!), this would be the first time seeing a boy naked. It wasn’t exactly how she had imagined her first time seeing someone else naked was gonna be either if she was honest. But hey ho, she wasn’t complaining. She got to her assignment and she also got to see Peter naked, it was a win-win in MJ’s books.

“Sure, thanks. I’ll, um, give you a shout when I’m...undressed,” said Peter, stammering a little as he made his way to his room.

\-------------------------

It didn’t take long for the shout to come. Steeling her nerves and finishing off her drink, MJ gripped her sketchpad and what not and made her way to Peter’s room. Politely knocking, MJ waited for the okay before pushing the door open and stepping in.

She couldn’t help it when she bit her lip at seeing Peter. She had seen him topless before, but this was something else entirely. This was Spider-Man in the nude and goddamn she would be lying if she didn’t drink in the sight before her...well almost the full sight, she smiled when she saw Peter standing there naked as the day as he was born with only his Lego Death Star which he had hastily grabbed at the last minute to cover his manhood.

“Sorry,” started Peter, indicating to the Death Star, “I might be a little nervous.” he said with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Peter it’s fine, I can’t even begin to imagine how nervous you are right now and believe me, I’m so incredibly grateful for this.”

“It’s cool, MJ. Like I said, what are friends for and all,” replied Peter, keeping a death grip on the Death Star. “So, do you need me in a certain pose, or…?”

“Perhaps turn slightly to the side, cross one of your arms over and bring the other arm up to rest your chin against whilst looking deep in thought,” answered MJ, sitting down on Peter’s desk chair and swivelling it around to look at him, “that cool?”

“Yeah, totally. It’s as cool as can be,” replied the arachnid. “Suppose I should put this down,” motioning to the Death Star which was still in his hands.

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked away from MJ and put down his lego set and allowed his longtime friend to see him in all his glory. 

And what a glory it was. MJ could not for the life of her look away. She had seen his abs before, but this was just the cherry on the already impressive cake. Who would have thought that Peter Parker was hung like a goddamn stallion.

Okay, maybe stallion was a bit far, but still, he was well above average if the videos MJ had seen were anything to go by, and she drank that sight in like any other hot blooded female would.

“Umm..MJ?” Came Peter’s voice, snapping said girl out of her self imposed staring contest with a certain appendage. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, totally,” replied MJ, “everything is great, just great.” Stealing another glance, MJ readied herself and told Peter to assume the pose before she started sketching her friend. ‘I wonder what is going through that tiny brain of his right now,’ thought the girl to herself amusingly.

‘Don’t think bad thoughts. Don’t think bad thoughts. Don’t think bad thoughts,’ was all Peter was thinking about. Trying in earnest to stop that which afflicted all males at some point or another. The awkward boner, and by Odin was this definitely gonna be awkward. 

With a groan and muttered swear to all known deities, Peter could do nothing as he felt his blood rushing to his loins and his impressive man-hood swelling to full mast.

“Wow, that took longer than I thought it would have,” giggled MJ as she continued to draw. “What were you thinking of?”

“You don’t want to know,” muttered an embarrassed Peter, causing MJ to let out a full blown laugh.

“Don’t worry about it Peter, it’s just a natural reaction to your current...predicament. I’d be a little worried if you hadn’t gone full mast,” explained Michelle, “I mean, unless of course you swing the other way,” continued the girl, unable to resist the web pun.

“What?! No! I don’t swing the other way. I like girls I mean,” affirmed Peter. “Not that I have anything against people who...swing the other way mind you, it’s just not me.”

“Cool, good to know. I thought I might have been putting you off.”

“Believe me, you definitely weren’t putting me off, far from it,” said Peter truthfully and without thinking as his eyes quickly widened to anime proportions again as he quickly glanced at his friend who was simply smirking at him.

“Why thank you Mr Parker for the compliment. It’s nice to know I can make Spidey Jr all big and hard,” teased MJ.

“Oh my god, please don’t talk like that. I’m as hard as it is...I mean, this situation is hard as it is,” stammered Peter, cheeks aflame with red as he looked dead ahead. Afraid of looking MJ in the eyes at his point.  
Chuckling even more to herself, MJ took pity on the boy, he was helping her after all. “Fine fine, let's leave your hard cock alone shall we,” said MJ rhetorically.

Ignoring the twitch that came from his manhood due to MJ’s language, Peter shook his head in playful annoyance and remained as still as can be as his friend continued her sketching.

It only took a couple of hours for MJ to perfect her sketch to the way she wanted. Only stopping for the pair to grab some lunch, which Peter was dressed for and a bathroom break.

“Thanks again for this, Peter. You’ve literally just saved my ass from getting a fail.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it. What are friends for?”

“Still, it was a pretty big ask of me, webhead. If you ever need anything, just ask,” said MJ earnestly.

“Thanks, MJ,” replied Peter, pulling on a pair of boxers, which still resulted in quite a bulge. He’d take care of that later. “Let me walk you out.”

Smiling in thanks, the two made a little small talk about Peter’s official internship at SI and his MIT studies, all of which were going great, which MJ was happy to hear.

“You still up for Friday night with me and Ned?” Asked Peter, referring to their fortnightly movie night.

“Wouldn’t miss it, webhead,” answered MJ, opening the front door of the apartment.

Unfortunately for the two teens, May and Happy were just outside the door about to enter. Taking one look at her boxer clad nephew and female friend, the older woman said just one thing.

“I hope you used protection!”


End file.
